There is known a technique to form a three-dimensional memory cell array by extending a hole inwardly of a stacked body of electrode layers, each of which functions as a control gate in a memory device, spaced apart by insulating layers provided between the electrode layers, forming a charge storage layer on an inner wall of the hole, and then providing silicon within the hole.